Instants de vie dans Hawaii 5-0
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Moments, évènements, souvenirs, tout ce qui fait la vie et les membres d'une certaine équipe. Aujourd'hui : (SPOILERS 5x07) "Steve McGarrett était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêves, cette fois-ci."
1. Chapter 1 : Gone

_Attention, si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode 4 de la saison 5, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, je pense que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir. ) _

_Ensuite, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que j'écris sur Hawaii. Alors soyez indulgents. L'épisode dont il est question m'a tellement inspirée et émue … La fin était magistrale. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. Mais j'avais tellement envie d'en savoir plus … Que j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit bout de la suite. Sans avoir vu l'épisode suivant (le 5, donc). _

_Même concernant le passage avec les « victimes » cachées par le tueur en série … Wahou. Bien que je n'aie pas trouvé sa soudaine reconversion très crédible, (un peu trop cliché), je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus sur tous ces gens qu'il avait cachés, sur ce qui allait se passer pour eux. Alors peut-être que j'écrirai sur cela aussi. :p _

_Quant à ce qui suit, il n'y aura pas de suite, bien sûr. C'est juste un Instant parmi d'autres (oui, comme c'est un recueil). Bonne lecture !_

ooo

Baril. Boîte cylindrique de fer, close par un couvercle plat de la même matière. Le tout soudé. Impossible à ouvrir.

Impossible de savoir réellement ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Et pourtant, Danny le savait.

Son frère.

Matt.

Le corps de son frère, recroquevillé en position fœtale pour tenir dans le cylindre.

Ou des morceaux. Les morceaux de son frère, flottant dans un liquide. De l'acide. Ou du formol, peut-être, comme pour un quelconque animal stupide.

Toutes les scènes de crime horribles que le flic avait pu voir se regroupaient en une seule, mélangeant divers scénarios.

Le corps de son frère, tuméfié, lardé de coups de couteau, amputé, rongé par l'acide. La peau du visage se décollant, ou bien rongée par divers insectes.

Peut-être était-il vivant quand il fut plongé dans le baril d'acide.

Ils le sauraient tous bientôt, en salle d'autopsie. Quand les restes de Matt seront dispersés sur une grille de métal pour évacuer tout le liquide.

Tous les muscles de Danny se tendirent violemment et il se pencha pour vomir. D'un geste mécanique, il actionna la chasse qui emporta les quelques gouttes de bile.

Deux heures qu'il était là, dans sa salle de bain, incapable de se mouvoir pour aller ailleurs. Deux heures qu'au moindre pas qu'il faisait, son corps épuisé et son esprit malade le rappelait à l'ordre, deux heures que des images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres défilaient en continu dans son esprit. Que de longs frissons s'emparaient de son corps en discontinu.

La surface de sa peau était dure et douloureuse, recouverte d'une légère couche de sueur.

Deux heures qu'il était là.

À penser qu'il avait tué son frère.

Danny laissa son corps harassé de fatigue se poser contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain. Sa chemise sale et abîmée n'empêcha pas son dos de ressentir le pincement froid émanant du contact avec le carrelage, et un long frisson s'empara encore de lui.

Différents souvenirs de Matt se chevauchaient dans sa mémoire.

Un petit garçon hurlant de rire, un pistolet à eau à la main, courant à la suite du chat de la maison d'à côté.

Du sang. Des hurlements de douleur.

Un jeune homme séducteur, qui tentait de se mettre en valeur par toutes sortes de moyens ridicules.

Un objet tailladant la peau. Du sang. Des coups. Les rires des tortionnaires, la salle humide et sombre.

Un petit garçon joueur. Un adolescent dragueur. Un jeune homme drôle.

Un baril.

Un corps en décomposition.

Son frère. Son sang.

Deux heures qu'il imaginait la torture de Matt, son corps flottant dans le liquide du baril, ses cris de douleur et de désespoir. Il l'entendait hurler son nom. Hurler qu'à cause de lui, il était mort.

Parce que Danny n'avait pas su. Pas compris. Parce qu'il avait pris son temps, qu'il l'avait même copieusement insulté en découvrant l'argent caché.

Mort parce que son propre frère n'avait pas réellement souhaité son retour. Parce que son propre frère l'avait maudit pour ses actes passés.

Matt était mort.

Parce que Danny l'avait entraîné dans cette finalité.

Le flic se releva tant bien que mal, posant sa main droite sur le lavabo pour s'aider. Il posa ses deux mains sur la faïence et ouvrit le robinet avant de s'asperger copieusement le visage.

Les frissons s'étaient arrêtés. Mais la douleur lancinante au creux de sa poitrine était toujours là, ainsi que la boule qui barrait sa gorge. L'eau ruissela le long de ses tempes et goutta sur le sol.

Il resta prostré dans cette position quelques minutes, le menton baissé, les doigts crispés autour du lavabo.

Matt est mort.

Matt est _mort_.

Comment allait-il faire.

Il ne l'avait pas vu si longtemps. Et il avait osé vivre en sachant son frère loin. En le sachant dans les ennuis. Il ne l'avait pas retenu quand Matt avait pris ce foutu avion. Il n'avait pas fait marcher ses connaissances pour le retrouver. Rien.

Il n'avait rien fait, à part réunir ces putains de millions. Et au lieu d'aller planter le type qui l'avait fait chanter, au lieu de le suivre et de le tuer dès le début, il avait obéi. Il avait laissé son frère entre ses mains.

Probablement mourant.

Ou déjà mort. Son frère. Son sang.

Quelque chose en lui se brisa une nouvelle fois et une vague de frisson se saisit de son corps. Danny redressa péniblement la tête. Il devinait son reflet dans la glace en face de lui. Mais plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder en face. Plus jamais.

Il eut envie de briser le reflet qu'il voyait dans la glace. De briser son corps tout entier. D'être dans ce baril à la place de son frère. De ce petit frère qu'il avait protégé si longtemps …

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la faïence jusqu'à devenir blancs. Une colère sourde monta, une nouvelle fois, en lui, l'engloutissant tout entier.

Deux heures qu'il était là.

Et le monde ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus noir.

Plusieurs heures plus tôt, Steve et lui avaient été rapatriés. Ainsi que le baril. A cet instant, Danny n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé. Que ce baril contenait une part de sa famille. Une part de son sang.

Durant tout le vol l'agent s'était muré dans son silence. Arrivé sur le sol américain, il avait laissé Steve et le baril rentrer aux locaux, et avait pris la voiture jusqu'à chez lui. Depuis, son téléphone avait sonné deux fois. A la troisième, il avait fini explosé contre un mur.

Danny déglutit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées. Il devait prendre une douche. Retourner aux locaux. Aller voir Max, en savoir plus, même si cela l'empêcherait de dormir pendant plusieurs mois.

Dans tous les cas, il le savait, il ne dormirait pas pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir tué le dernier responsable du meurtre de son frère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réuni tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'innocenter le plus possible. Les mauvais choix sont humains.

Lui, par exemple, devrait assumer le sien jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et Danny le savait, ce choix là ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Au lieu de se ruer vers son frère, il avait cru cette ordure. Il lui avait obéi. Et désormais, il porterait la responsabilité sur ses épaules.

Son frère était mort. A cause de lui. Et il ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

ooo

_Verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _


	2. Chapter 2 : Navy Seal

_Second OS sur lequel je suis depuis une éternité, et, n'arrivant pas à lui fournir de suite, j'ai décidé d'en rester là. Il s'agit de la suite directe du génialissime épisode 7 de la saison 5, une suite totalement imaginée et que j'aurais bien aimé voir, parce qu'on dirait que les scénaristes ont décidé de zapper les conséquences de ce moment plutôt perturbant pour Steve ... Enfin, wait and see ! _

_Pour ma part, je l'ai trouvé absolument super. Merci Hawaii 5-0._

_Merci également à Eyael et Win Lockwood pour vos reviews. :)_

* * *

><p>Allongé entre les draps blancs de son lit d'hôpital, entouré de bandages sur la quasi-totalité de son corps, Steve McGarrett était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêves, cette fois-ci. Sans cauchemars, sans traumatismes, sans faux souvenirs et sans hallucinations.<p>

Le moniteur à son côté battait doucement la cadence d'un cœur qui n'était plus malmené par divers doses de divers agents chimiques. Le seul liquide qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines avait pour seul but de les nettoyer, tout en le calmant au passage. Quelques heures de répit avant le réveil, les questions, et le flot de souvenirs qui lui reviendrait en mémoire.

Derrière la porte, ses quatre collègues attendaient, certains plus patiemment que d'autres. Grover était parti acheter des cafés. Kono et Chin étaient assis sur une banquette, immobiles et silencieux, et Danny faisait les cent pas en face d'eux, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêta subitement pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche, se demandant qui osait le déranger en plein monologue intérieur engagé.

Voyant le nom de Max s'afficher, il se décida à répondre.

- Oui ?

Il se tut, écoutant en silence les paroles du légiste, un pli en travers du front.

- Rien de nouveau, donc. Dit-il finalement. Tu as fait analyser …

A nouveau, il écouta. Ses poings se serrèrent et son visage entier se contracta tandis qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Kono fronça les sourcils.

- Mh. Merci Max. Continuez de chercher. Et ne rend pas trop d'égards au corps de cette ordure, je te fais confiance pour dégotter quelques incantations sataniques ok.

Il raccrocha, enfouit le téléphone dans sa poche d'un geste brusque et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de ses coéquipiers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Chin Ho.

- Les poisons et autres substances qu'on a trouvé, ce sont de vraies merdes. Il y avait de tout, du champignon hallucinogène au LSD, des souches organiques … Max dit que ça risque de mettre du temps à disparaître totalement de son organisme. Termina-t-il en désignant la porte de Steve d'un geste du menton.

Il faisait bouger nerveusement sa jambe, d'un geste traduisant sa fureur mal contenue, contredite par le ton désabusé de sa voix.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a fait ça. Demanda Kono comme pour elle-même.

- Colère, besoin de vengeance, et probablement une information qu'il voulait savoir. Répondit Chin.

- Dommage que ce fils de … soit mort. Je l'aurais volontiers achevé en lui faisant bouffer toutes ses seringues. Ajouta Danny.

- Messieurs ? Fit une infirmière en s'approchant d'eux. Il est réveillé.

ooo

- Salut, mon pote. Comment tu te sens ?

Steve prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Le blanc de la pièce lui rappelait un peu trop la salle étrange dans laquelle il avait été cloîtré.

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre avec un hochement de tête.

- Ca va. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

- C'est ce que je ressens aussi après quelques jours mouvementés à chasser le méchant avec toi. Ironisa Danny en s'emparant d'une chaise pour s'installer à côté de lui.

- Il est mort ?

Danny fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. De quoi … ?

- Wo Fat, se rattrapa Steve. Il est mort. Tourna-t-il de façon déclarative.

- Oh oui. Heureusement pour lui.

Le Seal se redressa légèrement contre ses oreillers, avisant les bandages qui recouvraient son torse.

- Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda son coéquipier.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui. Dans les …grandes lignes. J'ai l'impression que c'est encore un peu le bordel là-dedans. Dit-il en désignant sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Son père.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui a pas dit où il est ?

Steve tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

Danny avisa les traces de piqûres qui ornaient les côtés de son cou.

- Il ne voulait que ça ? Réitéra le blond.

Steve inspira à nouveau, gigotant sous ses draps.

- Probablement me faire payer aussi ce que je lui ai fait. Mais tu avais l'air super à l'aise dans ta chemise hawaïenne.

- Pardon ? Répondit Danny en penchant la tête sur la côté, l'air plus que perplexe.

Steve émit un léger sourire.

- Rien. Disons qu'il m'a, malgré lui, fait réaliser pas mal de choses.


End file.
